Sucias Tácticas
by laynad3
Summary: A veces se requieren tácticas sucias para proteger aquello que tanto queremos y salvaguardar sus ideales de personas indeseables. ¿Hasta que punto llegaría por el Henachoko despistado? Un Yuuri lanzado y Un Wolfram en espionaje. Yuuram. Algo de lime.


**-SUCIAS TACTICAS-**

¡Konbawa¡ Se que debería estar actualizando el otro fic que tengo por ahí, pero la verdad me falta por terminarlo, la inspiración me esta jugando malas pasadas. Si se me ocurrió la idea de esta historia no estoy muy segura si me quedo del todo bien, pero les juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Además, ando como aburrida sin nuevas actualizaciones por parte de otros así que contribuyo con este mal tiempo sin entretención. Como siempre le doy más protagonismo a Wólfram por que lo adoro. Hay Yuuram algo explícito, debo decir lime…aún no se me dan los lemons considérenme.

No siendo mas, les prometo ponerme a trabajar pronto en Conflictos, haber si cuelgo rapidito el capitulo prometido del que me llegaron muy buenas opiniones.

Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos del pasado, cosas que sucedieron antes para que no se confundan.

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La suave música se escuchaba por todo el salón principal a través de los pasos de cada uno de los invitados a la fiesta en aquel pequeño país humano, las notas de la melodía al compás de los movimientos de las parejas en la pista brindaban a la vista una hermosa coordinación de una coreografía antes no practicada con cuerpos vestidos elegantemente, tan sólo movidos por el rítmico sonido. La velada había sido hasta el momento tranquila y bien organizada después de todo su anfitrión debía cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle para que todo saliera bien, de eso dependía su futuro progreso dentro de la nobleza gracias a méritos ganados, claro, desde el punto de vista de alguien honesto esos méritos eran una farsa pues detrás de esas acciones se escondían actos viles y cobardes, que eran necesarios ya que Shin Makoku, su próximo objetivo, con el Maou a la cabeza no se salvaría de todo el poder que ganaría reuniendo a todos los gobernantes humanos bajo ridículas fachadas. Que listo era aquel sujeto, es por esa razón que se encontraba en ese lugar guiado por su instinto de sacar el camino a cualquier que decidiera dañar aquel lazo tan débil que Yuuri Heika había formado con meses de arduo trabajo. No estaba de parte de los mazokus, ya que los había dejado ya hacía mucho tiempo pero el pelinegro representaba todo aquello que alguna vez había amado y si estaba en peligro colaboraría con su enemigo para que se conservaran las cosas tal como estaban. Sus ojos brillaron al observar la cabeza azabache que danzaba en los brazos del llamado rey de pequeño Shimaron, ese rubio de largos cabellos que descaradamente se aprovechaba de la amabilidad que irradiara el soukoku, hasta el lo notaba, y no era el único.

Rodó sus ojos al otro extremo de la gran sala y contempló a la radiante y aparente "chica" de ojos rojos que no descuidaba ningún ademán o gesto por parte del Maou. Como era de esperarse la furia de sus celos estarían en debate: si saltar del segundo piso y abalanzarse contra el atrevido compañero de baile o permanecer en su posición. Un mohín de fastidio acompañado de una mueca de aquella boca con pintalabios se dibujó en la expresión de la joven claramente sometiendo su voluntad a la orden que le fue impartida con anterioridad. Esos ojos carmesí interceptaron los suyos: rojo sobre azul, azul sobre rojo. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara al captar esa fulminante y contundente advertencia que se trasmitía a través de esas fieras pupilas. No podía negarlo, aquella distinción y encanto que desbordaba lo dejaba algo anonadado, después de todo siempre había gustado de chicas con temperamento contrario al suyo, en ese caso no se aplicaba el término chicas, por eso apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Finalmente en un movimiento elegante y como leyendo su mente, ella volteó su postura haciendo ondear su larga cabellera rubia al aire mientras encaminaba sus pasos a la habitación destinada para el anfitrión. Vio como tocaba cortésmente con su mano enguantada el portón y pronto su figura desapareció tras la madera caoba de la entrada. Esa era su señal y la del hombre castaño que observaba atentamente desde el primer piso, dejando su labor de vigilancia a su hermano mayor subió las escaleras muy cerca del gran rubio que aguardaba en la puerta donde antes había entrado la dama.

.

_-Es nuestro deber recuperar aquello que nos fue robado. Algo como eso no puede caer en manos de humanos._

_-Pero Yuuri dijo que lo dejáramos así, el lo arreglaría, hermano no podemos infiltrarnos y simplemente matarlo si se niega.-gritó enfurecido el mazoku de fuego._

_-Entiendo lo que dice, Lord Von Bielefeld, pero conociendo a Shibuya nuestra acción no será bien vista, por eso debemos movernos._

_-La pregunta es ¿Nos ayudaras Wólfram?-cuestionó el pelinegro. _

_-No te presiones, si no quieres hacerlo, idearemos otra forma- concilió el castaño._

_-No te preocupes Konrad, ni deber es también como soldado. No quiero que Yuuri se vea involucrado en algo como esto. Haré bien mi labor, aunque no me guste._

.

Dentro de la habitación, la chica notó apenas una lamparita iluminando todo el sitio, dejando que las oscuras sombras se esparcieran a su parecer por los rincones deseados sin miedo alguno. La visión era sombría, tiempo atrás hubiera tenido miedo, pero ahora no tenía que preocuparse, no al menos por fantasmas sino por el ser humano al frente. El individuo sentado detrás del único escritorio no levantó la vista a la recién llegada, se limitó a permanecer en silencio mientras terminaba de revisar unos papeles sobre la mesa. Dando unos pasos para acercarse siguió detallando cada obra, cuadro y decoración ostentosa que adornaba el estudio de aquel hombre. Sintió como su estómago se revolvía tan sólo con el aroma de aquella persona tan desagradable para su gusto.

-**No esperaba que fueran tan directos**- Dejando a un lado su bolígrafo se levantó de su silla para caminar hacia la mujer hermosa que le había interrumpido. De cerca lucía más bella aún, aunque por un solo momento le pareció conocía pronto recordó la identidad de aquella espía. Levantó la mano para acariciar la piel nívea que se sintió suave al tacto y antes de tener que evitar la reacción agresiva por su completa descortesía, la tomó de su vestido y la estrelló contra la pared. Bloqueó cualquier intento de escape colocando una de sus piernas entre las de la mujer ignorando el molesto ropaje y sostuvo con fuerza el brazo apunto de golpearlo en la cara. Se relamió los labios al tenerlo sometido.

**-No me imaginé que fuera usted quien me diera la cara antes de robarme aquello que me pertenece, Lord Von Bielefeld, y menos de esta manera-**agachó su cabeza para oler el aroma de aquel cuerpo masculino.- **Debo decirle que aunque me desconcertó con ese disfraz no puede engañarme.**

El rubio se movió intentando zafarse del opresor pero le fue inútil, tan sólo sirvió para aumentar la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

-**Hump, y yo que pensé que caería como todos sus guardias lo hicieron pasiva y dócilmente sin pelear. Y no malinterprete mi presencia aquí, yo no vengo a robarle, que yo sepa aquel objeto no le pertenece usted no lo arrebató.**

-**Oh, entonces el Maou es partidario de estas operaciones y yo que creí que su carita de amabilidad no era una máscara más como la de todos.-**Se acercó más hasta que el espacio desapareció entre los dos y de pronto depositó un beso en aquel descubierto cuello que lo tentaba **–Aunque seas un hombre tu encanto también me afecta, mi querido Mazoku.**

**-Yuuri no es mentiroso, el desconoce que estoy haciendo esto. Pero no había otra manera ¿lo entiende verdad?-** Deslizó su mano libre bajo el traje buscando el arma que llevaba escondida –**No me considere grosero, pero su repugnante altanería me enferma.**

Fue el tono de amenaza bastante peligroso para que el hombre se separara rápidamente antes de ser cortado por la daga blandida en la mano derecha del rubio.

-**Yo lo siento Von Bielefeld, pero estaba reconsiderando el hecho que me gustaría pasar una noche con usted, ya sea voluntariamente o a la fuerza.-**el anfitrión sacó un arma que sorprendió al mazoku y desestabilizó la poca ventaja ganada. No se movió ni un milímetro bajo el cañón de ese artefacto extraño que últimamente los humanos habían creado utilizando el poder de las piedras Houseki como dardos para lastimar. Ahora era él quien estaba dificultades, no sólo por el giro de los acontecimientos sino por la propuesta indecente de ese humano, si se negaba o intentaba escapar no sólo terminaría herido sino que no recuperaría aquello que había ido a recoger. Pondría en peligro la situación de su prometido.

-**Creo que Von Bielefeld, no lo encuentra agradable, por lo tanto deniega esa indecorosa invitación-** fue cortado y cayó bañado en sangre sobre la costosa alfombra de la habitación.-**Mira que te dejo sólo y ya estas ligando con tremenda facilidad, debe ser difícil, eh?**-se mofó el hombre rubio ante la incómoda pose en la que los había visto, y lo vulnerable que se encontraba el noble en esos instantes.

-**Si estabas observando pudiste ser de mayor utilidad antes**-gruñó el apenado chico.

**-Oh, fue divertido, además si hubieras estado en mayor peligro no hubiera dejado que te hubiera puesto algún dedo encima.**

**-¿De verdad? A mi me pareció que me coloco más que un dedo.**

**-¿Eso? Ah, no fue nada, un simple roce.**

**-Cállese, Von Granzt**

Acomodando su traje e ignorando esa odiosa mirada llena de arrogancia buscó por los cajones desordenando todo a su paso, estaba seguro que aquello que tanto buscaba estaba cuidadosamente guardado en algún sitio de ese estudio. Luego de revolcar entre los papeles y demás objetos halló lo que había originado tremendo alboroto. A costa de la ignorancia de Yuuri y sólo guiados por los designios de Shinou Heika, habían planeado todo el plan para efectuarlo el día en que más cerca podían estar de aquel palacio sin levantar sospechas. No le había gustado la idea de mentirle a él, de jugar una doble identidad esa noche y más aún de asesinar a una persona…definitivamente no sería perdonado.

**-Lo encontré-** dejó a la vista el pequeño objeto**- Es hora de irnos.-**Iba a salir por esa puerta pero la meno en su brazo lo detuvo.

-**Suéltame Adalberto.**

**-Piensa un poco ¿Crees que dejaré que salgas así?**

**-¿Me mantendrás encerrado entonces**?

**-Podría ser. No sería una molestia en verdad.-**Lo contempló de pies a cabeza.

**-Sugiere otra cosa, genio. Y no me mires así, no soy una chica.**

**-Lo sé, y que.**

**-Arrgg**

**-Sugiero esto- **Un sonriente castaño se dejó ver a través del umbral. Cerrando la puerta silenciosamente entró. –**Wólfram cámbiate de ropa. Te escoltaré afuera y lleva contigo el objeto al templo de Shinou Heika.**

**-Si Konrad. Devuélveme el brazo por favor.**

**-Con gusto.-**liberó el brazo del chico mientras continuaba su vista en él.

**-Y tú, debes irte. Vigila que todo siga su curso normal. Cuando Yuuri Heika haya salido puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.**

**-Tenlo por seguro que lo haré.**

Una vez solos, el rubio se quitó la peluca que llevaba dejando ver su corto cabello dorado, y procedió a deshacerse de ese molesto traje que le había costado horrores manejar por lo pesado, caluroso y complicado de su diseño para caminar. ¿Qué les gustaba a las mujeres para ponerse semejante tortura? Ya era suficiente con esos lentes incómodos e irritantes y su fingida actitud femenina.

-**Wólfram-**los ojos miel no se despegaron de su pequeño hermano a medida que se abotonaba la camisa del traje que le había llevado.

**-Que quieres Konrad.**

**-Lamento haberte metido en esto.**

**-Era el único que podía hacerlo sin generar escándalo. No te disculpes, yo aceptó esto.**

**-Aun así…**

**-Konrad, cállate. Lo hacemos por Yuuri, entonces no importa. ¿Dónde está Gwendal?**

**-Vigilando**

**-Entiendo**

Konrad se acercó para colaborarle al chico a colocarse el abrigo café que terminaba su traje, apenas le llagaba un poco más arriba de su tobillo, en general, le quedaba perfecto. Acomodándole la pañoleta blanca elegantemente doblada que colgaba de su cuello optó por dejar el abrigo abierto sin abotonárselo, y el menor pareció de acuerdo.

**-Bien, ahora quédate quieto, te quitare los lentes.**

**-Arrgg…-**gruñó el ojiverde irritado. Eso era lo peor de todo. Ardían terriblemente pero gracias al suave y ágil tacto de su hermano el procedimiento fue rápido y corto. Pronto las esmeraldas resaltaron con su belleza innata.

**-Listo**

**-Por fin vestido como debería.**

**-A Madre le hubiera gustado verte vestido como chica.**

**-No lo dudo**

**-Vamos**

Bajaron las escalinatas de la gran escalera central y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile aún llena evitando mezclarse demasiado, es decir, pasando desapercibidos por cualquier curioso y por el Maou. Salieron silenciosamente primero Wólfram escoltado por el castaño. Sin embargo, el pelinegro rey notó cuando su prometido abandonó el sitio sin decir palabra alguna, como no hacerlo cuando su atractivo resaltaba entre esa cantidad de personas. Además, ya estaba atento cuando los viera salir. ¿Acaso lo creían estúpido?

**-¿Sucede algo?-**preguntó jovialmente el ojivioleta.

**-Tengo que irme. Espero que pronto nos veamos.**

**-¿Tan pronto? Yuuri Heika…**

-**Lo siento, mi prometido se marcha…-**le dio una reverencia y se perdió entre las parejas que aún continuaban con el baile. Saralegui dejó que una visible cara molesta se posara en su antes satisfecha expresión.

El carruaje estaña esperando afuera como se tenía planeado. Volteando a ver a Konrad le dijo en voz seria –**Sácalo dentro de un rato antes que descubran lo sucedido. No puede ser sospechoso.**

-**No te preocupes lo haré. Estará de vuelta temprano.**

-**Ah, y no dejes que ese pulpo de pequeño Shimaron intente sobrepasarse, lo vi demasiado cerca. Hazme el favor o lo mataré por infiel.-**sonrió ante el comentario, claro que sabía lo que era capaz de hacerle a su ahijado, por eso le evitaría problemas futuros y encuentros cercanos con el fuego. Le brindó una mano en un gesto de cortesía para ayudarlo a subir al coche que el rubio la aceptó con gusto. Los caballos se pusieron en marcha llevando al mazoku a Shin Makoku.

Pero Wólfram renegó al ver la compañía que llevaba consigo.

-**Que haces aquí**

**-Oh, Lord Von Bielefeld, no sea agresivo. Decidí acompañarlo para que no se sintiera solo. **

**-Hump.**

-**Debo resaltar que se ve igual de atractivo que con el vestido de la arriesgada misión.**

**-Cállese, Gran Sabio**

**-umm que problemático eres…**

-**No soy el que intenta aprovecharse-**alejó la mano del pelinegro de lentes de su rodilla –**Mas le vale que tenga esas manos lejos de mí o saldrá quemado.**

-**Me gustaría verlo**-sonrió maliciosamente observando cada parte del hombre frente a él.

El Maou salió del palacio en la zona donde los carruajes recogían a los ya satisfechos nobles de la velada. Su llegada fue justo a tiempo para ver como el vehículo del rubio se ponían en marcha. Detrás de él, venía Gwendal con su habitual gesto de seriedad y mal humor. No esperó alguna reprimenda por parte de él, optó por ir hacia su padrino.

-**Detén ese coche, quiero hablar con Wólfram**

-**Oh, Heika aún es temprano, debería permanecer un rato más…Wólfram se sintió indispuesto por eso se marchó.-**le sonrió tranquilamente.

-**No eres bueno mintiendo, y la sospecha actitud de Gwendal me lo dejan claro. Ya se lo que vinieron a hacer aquí. Ahora cumple mi orden, Konrad.**

El castaño miró de reojo a su hermano mayor pidiendo tiempo fuera para sacarse de encima al chico insistente, pero su súplica fue ignorada. El mismo ojiazul le dio la clara señal de que obedeciera. Suspiró, sin intentar debatir aquella orden, tomó uno de los caballos disponibles y galopó hasta alcanzar al mazoku de fuego.

La conversación de los dos jóvenes se vio interrumpida al ver a Sir Weller gritar que el carruaje se detuviera. Sin salir del interior, permitió que la puerta fuera abierta. Se alertó por la mirada del castaño.

-**Creo que Shibuya se ha dado cuenta mi estimado, Lord Von Bielefeld**.

Un agotado soukoku llegó azorado luego de correr el trayecto hasta el vehículo. No esperó luego que su amigo se hubo bajado, subió y cerró sin dar más oportunidad de charlas. El castaño y el chico de lentes entendieron.

De nuevo los caballos emprendieron el camino.-**Tú y yo hablaremos. Ahora.-**le aclaró retadoramente a un indiferente ojiverde.

**-¿Crees que no sabía sobre ese estúpido plan que armaron? Murata me lo contó todo y aunque al principio me enojé por lo que estaban haciendo a mis espaldas, después comprendí que esa era la manera en que me demostraban lo importante que soy para ustedes. Verdaderamente estoy agradecido por eso**- el azabache tomó con delicadeza la mano del mazoku frente a él y lo miró a los ojos – **Y lo que hiciste al disfrazarte para entrar desapercibido a la fiesta. **

El rostro del rubio se sonrojó al recordar la embarazosa situación en la que se vio envuelto por su simple facilidad de actuar como una dama.

**-¿Tu…?**

**-¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? Era imposible cuando casi me estrellé contra ti. Pudiste tener maquillaje, cabello largo y ojos de otro color, pero te conozco perfectamente. De verdad te veías precioso.**

**-¡Yuuri¡-**se removió intentando alejarse del Maou avergonzado por aquel halago proveniente de alguien que se autoproclama orgullosamente heterosexual.

-**Me hubieras regalado una pieza de baile antes de escapar ante mis ojos…-**lo jaló lo suficientemente para que cayera sobre él.

Sintió como la mano de su prometido acariciaba su nuca entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello y pronto sus bocas sus bocas se juntaron en un beso donde sus lenguas se permitieron reconocer la cavidad ajena sin ninguna vergüenza por ello. Luego de unos instantes se separaron algo agitados.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Sentí esa mirada que sueles echarme cuando estas enojado, durante todo la celebración. ¿Sigues enojado porque bailé con Saralegui?**

**-¡Y como no estarlo¡ Sus revoltosas manos tenían demasiado contacto contigo.-**se acomodó nuevamente en su puesto mirando por la ventana.

**-Me gustan tus celos**

**-Cállate**

**-Oye, es tu culpa. No estabas para bailar conmigo. Además yo debería ser el celoso. Tienes impregnado el perfume de un hombre, y no soy yo.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Ves…me llamas infiel pero alguien se atrevió a tocarte. Quién fue, exijo saberlo.**

**-No veo que importe mucho. Ya está muerto.**

**-Quien lo hizo**

**-Adalberto**

**-¿Porqué?**

**-…**

**-Wólfram**

**-Tenía una de esas nuevas armas con Houseki.**

**-¿Te lastimó?**

**-No**

**-¿Wólfram?-** el aludido contempló al pelinegro antes que este se lanzara hacía él atrapando su cuerpo con el suyo.

**-Que haces**

**-¿No es lógico?-** sus ojos negros brillaron de expectación mientras sus traviesas manos se deslizaban ansiosas por las diferentes parte del cuerpo del ojiverde.

**-Yuu…ri-**jadeó el otro cerrando los ojos por la creciente excitación- **De…ten…te.**

**-No. Te haré el amor aquí mismo. Y así te convencerás lo mucho que te amo. **

El mazoku gimió. El Henachoko lo tenía acorralado y bien dispuesto.

**-De…ten…te…**

**-No te preocupes Wolf…le dije a Konrad que no interrumpiera mientras hacía las pases contigo, y el camino es largo.**

**-Idiota…**

**-De nada-**respondió mientras se ocupaba por lamer el cuello expuesto de su prometido.

.

.

.

.

**-No pensé que se diera cuenta con lo despistado que es…**-suspiró Von Voltaire desanimado.

**-No lo hizo. Yo le conté.**

**-Ya me lo imaginaba.**

**-Pensé que no sería justo haber colocado en una situación difícil a Von Bielefeld. **

**-No, no lo era. Pero no pensé que fuera un soplón.**

**-Jeje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

OWARI  
.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño oneshot ocurrido en una tarde de aburrimiento y como últimamente ando obsesionada con esta pareja, pues aquí tienen el resultado. No siendo más, espero que se decidan a dejarme reviews sobre como les pareció la historia. Se aceptan todas las opiniones.

Nos veremos en otra actualización.


End file.
